pokebeach_bbfandomcom-20200213-history
NP x Nyan
Sorry... I just never know what to say, but I get it. - Nyan, upon being tagged for death ---- NP x Nyan is a joke created in Week 6 of BB4. Summary In Week 6 of BB4, NinjaPenguin had won the Grand Reaper competition, and had chosen to tag Nyan for death alongside Brave Vesperia who had previously been tagged from losing the Axe of Despair challenge. Nyan then sends a response in-thread, to which TOTAL_EPICNESS sends a lengthy message in-thread as a mock of a romance highlighting the two houseguests. Later, Nyan is modkilled for not submitting for the Idol of Life competition, to which TE expands upon his previous message in an incredibly long message detailing a tragic retelling of the recent events. He then sends another message at the end stating it was longer than he'd thought. Quotes I'm going to nominate Nyan, since you haven't spoken to me this entire game. - NinjaPenguin Sorry... I just never know what to say, but I get it. - Nyan, upon being tagged for death Feeling rejected and filled with rage, Ninja Penguin nominates his one true love: Nyan. Nyan, unaware of how Ninja Penguin felt up until now realizes his mistake and accepts the feelings of his lover knowing deep down he shared those same feelings... But it was too late. Nyan was already nominated for death. Ninja Penguin realizing his mistake cries out into the hopeless abyss, trying to suppress the thought that it might very well be too late to share any time with his love. - TOTAL_EPICNESS, in response Missed the deadline by 4 minutes apparently... gg everyone - Nyan, in response to her modkill As Ninja Penguin prayed that his love could overcome the challenge placed before them, the deadline drew nearer and nearer and still no sign of Nyan...Ninja Penguin began to worry. “Will she not make it?” He thought, but he could not bear it, so he held his head high, hopeful that Nyan would prevail against the challenges set before her. As the clock ticked down Ninja Penguin could count every second as each felt like hours upon hours and as it approached the time that Nyan would have to present her score, still they were not there. Panic began rising in Ninja Penguin’s chest. “Surely they made it” he thought “if she misses the deadline then it really will be a deadline”. The joke Ninja Penguin made to himself did not ease his panic in the slightest, so he waited in silence praying his love would make it... Nyan’s time was almost up and still they were not there, minutes before the deadline and Ninja Penguin almost gave up. Holding back tears as they realized their deepest darkest fear may come to reality, and as the clock struck October 6th 9:00AM PST Ninja Penguin collapsed realizing there was no longer hope... but. As Ninja Penguins consciousness faded he saw a figure in the darkness running towards him. As his eyes focused he realized...it was Nyan, bruised and battered sprinting to them! Renewed with hope Ninja Penguin got up and began to run towards his one true love tears of joy streaming down his face, but just as he reached Nyan, a second figure imposed itself between them, as Ninja Penguin looked up he saw that it was Violet Valkyrie. There was a sly grin playing across her lips as she shook her head and wagged her finger as if Ninja Penguin was a child she was lecturing. Then she raised her hand and snapped her fingers. As soon as she did, Nyan’s face turned pale and her eyes went wide. she collapsed onto Ninja Penguin and he could see the life draining from his love’s face. Nyan opened her mouth as if to speak but only silence came out, and then she went still. As Ninja Penguin sobbed, cradling Nyans body the gleeful laughter of Violet Valkyrie echoed throughout the room, a grim reminder that there was nothing he could do, and that he would meet the same fate eventually... - TOTAL_EPICNESS, in response to Nyan's modkill'' wtf I didn’t think it was that long - TOTAL_EPICNESS, in final response to his previous message Category:Jokes